Technical Field
The invention generally related to communication networks, and more specifically to detecting, monitoring, and updating wireless mesh networks.
Discussion
The topologies of modern networks are dynamic. These modern networks may be, for example, point-to-point networks, bus networks, wireless internet networks, wirelessly connected networks, and the like. Each member device in a network may communicate through a number of networking devices, such as routers, gateways, network bridges, switches, hubs, and repeaters. In some networks, paths between devices change when forwarding devices fail or become overloaded. The exact path and status between endpoint devices, as well as the strength of each connection, is not always known.